A related-art indoor unit for an air-conditioning apparatus includes a room temperature sensor configured to measure a temperature of indoor air. In order to precisely detect a room temperature, the room temperature sensor is arranged at a position where the room temperature sensor is prevented from being thermally affected by a heat exchanger provided in the indoor unit. Thus, the room temperature sensor is arranged at one end portion of an interior of a housing of the indoor unit in its left and right directions, and a ventilation hole, through which the indoor air is introduced, is formed at a position corresponding to the room temperature sensor in the housing covering the one end thereof. During an operation of the air-conditioning apparatus, the room temperature sensor detects the temperature of the indoor air flowing thereinto through the ventilation hole. The detected temperature of the indoor air is used for air conditioning.
For example, according to an indoor unit for an air-conditioning apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1, an outside air communication port corresponding to a room temperature sensor is formed in a wall surface of a housing, and the room temperature sensor is arranged so as to be positioned in the vicinity of an inner side of the outside air communication port of the housing. Thus, the temperature sensor is exposed to outside air through the outside air communication port of the housing, thereby being capable of detecting an indoor temperature by the room temperature sensor without being affected by a heat exchanger.